


Standing Alone

by Amakai



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday, Groping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little thing I wrote for Kai's Birthday ages ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Alone

Standing alone in the cool night air, Kai waited for the light to change. It was the seventh night he’d be going to the club to see that beautiful man. That beauty who caught his attention with a single smile. 

His stage name, was Aoi. That was all he knew of the man. He had long black hair that flowed down his back so beautifully. His lips…those dark purple lipstick covered lips…Kai wanted him; wanted that man in his bed; wanted him period. 

Tonight he was going to ask him out after his shift. He knew what time Aoi got off stage for the night and when he left to go through the alley. This time, Kai would be waiting for him. 

He walked into the strip club and watched as Aoi walked out onstage. Instantly Aoi’s eyes locked with his and the man smiled. Aoi smiled at him. At HIM. Not the other people around him. Did Aoi know what today was? Was it possible? No. There was no way Aoi could know. 

As the night went on, and Kai grew more aroused, he wondered if Aoi really DID know what today was. He was certainly performing more then he usually did. Kai was even lucky enough to slip a fifty into his underwear. But something told Kai, that things weren’t exactly right. 

He left the club as Aoi left stage. Walking to the back alley, he waited for the man.   
“You are following me, Aren’t you?”

Kai froze and turned around. Aoi stood behind him, still in his stripper clothes, “Excuse me?”

“You’re Kai. You’ve been coming everyday all week and only watching me. Are you in love, my dear one?”

“EH?! No!”

Aoi smirked and walked towards him, backing Kai into the alley and against the wall, “Really?” he asked gripping Kai’s crotch. 

Kai’s eyes fluttered but he looked back at Aoi, “Okay maybe I am but so what? Many people are.”

“Ah but they aren’t loved back now are they?”

Kai’s eyes were locked on those beautiful dark lips. Aoi’s words rolled off them like silk. Kai pulled him closer, “Kiss me then if you ‘love’ me.”

“Mmm gladly.” He replied pressing his knee between Kai’s legs and against his crotch. He brought his lips down against Kai’s and kissed him hard. 

Kai wilted in his arms as Aoi broke into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. His hand, slipped down and undid Kai’s belt and pants before making its way inside his boxers and gripping the obvious erection Kai had. 

The drummer moaned into his mouth, pushing into his hand and breaking for air, “Oh fuck…”

“I bet you’ve been dying for me to touch you hmm?”

“More then anything in the world.”

“Mmm good. I’ve been wanting to.” He whispered as he squeezed his balls. Kai groaned, “Please…don’t tease me…”

“My name is Yuu.”

“…I’m Yutaka.”

“I know.”

“How?”

“You have to fill out information in order to come into our club. I looked you up.”

“Oh…” he looked down, slightly disappointed.

“Kai look at me.”

He looked up sniffling.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Wha-yes!”

Aoi smiled and kissed him again before breaking and whispering, “Happy birthday Yutaka-kun.”


End file.
